gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sub Urban
SUB | type = Clothing retailer | games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |reference = Urban Outfitters }} Suburban, formerly known as Sub Urban, (BAWSAQ: SUB) is a clothing store that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, unlocked after "Nines and AKs", Sub Urban is one of three clothing stores initially made available in the game (alongside Binco and ProLaps). Presumably marketing to those interested in modern urbanwear, the store's interior is decorated in a gritty urban theme, and even features a stage, which use is unknown. Radio X can be heard playing inside Sub Urban stores. There are three Sub Urban outlets in the state. The brand is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV, where it is advertised on the Designerslave.com website and owns the White Widow brand. It is sold in the Go Out store on East Island City, with the logo from GTA San Andreas on it. An alternate logo also exists in IV which features the name in block letters, although "Sub" and "Urban" remained seperate. This logo would serve as a prototype for the logo that would debut in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto V, the stores reappear as accessible clothing stores. The stores replace the grungy urban theme seen in San Andreas in favor for a more clean and modern look in its stores, featuring brick/plaster walls, wood/concrete flooring, and neon colors and lights, a style reflecting contemporary hipster aesthetics of the early 2010s. Its logo has been updated to feature block lettering that was prototyped in GTA IV, with the store now called Suburban instead of Sub Urban. It serves as a replacement for the Modo stores of Liberty City, selling mid-ranged clothing. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website. Their clothing stores, along with Binco's, play songs from Radio Mirror Park. Influence Suburban appears to be based on Urban Outfitters, judging by the name and the "hipster" clothing it sells. Clothing in GTA San Andreas Sub Urban may be considered a lower-mid range clothing outlet, and like Binco, specializes in generic attire or urbanwear popular among street gangs. However, items on offer in the store generally cost more than those in Binco, though they are still priced reasonably as most of them still cost below $100. :For a comprehensive list of clothing available from Sub Urban in GTA San Andreas, see /Clothing in GTA San Andreas. Items in GTA V Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Jefferson SubUrban.jpg|Jefferson, Los Santos, San Andreas suburban creek.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas, San Andreas sUBuRBAN Hashbury.jpg|Hashbury, San Fierro, San Andreas ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There are 5 locations in San Andreas: Suburban Del Perro Store.jpg|'Suburban' at Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro, Los Santos. Suburban Hawick Store.jpg|'Suburban' on Hawick Avenue, Alta, Los Santos. HarmonyPlaza-GTAV-Suburban.png|'Suburban' at Harmony Plaza on Route 68, Harmony, Blaine County. Suburban-GTAV-ChumashPlaza.png|'Suburban' at Chumash Plaza on Route 1, Chumash, Los Santos County. Suburban-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.png|'Suburban' at Korean Plaza on Calais Avenue, Little Seoul, Los Santos. (inaccessible) Featured Brands This is a list of featured brands Suburban is known to carry. GTA SA * Base 5 * Bobo * Eris * Heat * Hinterland * Mercury * Mountain (advertised on billboards) * Prolaps * Ranch (advertised on billboards) * SEMI (advertised on billboards) * Wanabe (advertised on billboards) GTA V *Broker *Crevis *Eris *Face *Fruntalot *Heat *Heroin Chic *Hinterland *Miss T *ProLaps *Rearwall *Rimmers *Stank *Sweatbox *Yogarishima *Yeti Gallery SubUrban-GTASA-logo.jpg|A Sub Urban billboard, GTA San Andreas. SubUrban-GTAIV-logo.png|Alternative Sub Urban logo, GTA IV. 800px-Gtavsuburban.jpg|Franklin in a Suburban store, GTA V. 400px-GTA5friendreq1.jpg|Michael in a Suburban store, GTA V. SubUrban-GTAV-Interior.png|Shared interior of Sub Urban stores in GTA V. Sub Urban Billboard Advertisement GTAV.png|Billboard advertisement showcasing the variety of brands available, GTA V. Trivia General T-Shirt, next to a SubUrban T-shirt in Manhunt.]] *As implied, the outlet's name is likely to a jab on the trend of selling urban attire to those who are not even city folk to begin with, such as suburbanites. *The Sub Urban clothes also appears in the Rockstar North's video game Manhunt 2. *Some enemies in Max Payne 3 are wearing Suburban clothes. *The store was due to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV but was dropped during development. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *By zooming in on the mirrors next to the changing rooms with a Camera or a Sniper Rifle, the player can catch a glimpse of a portion of the outlying "blue hell"; an Ammu-Nation store layout, complete with a shooting range, is also visible from that position. *The interior of the shop has a surfboard with a Rockstar Games logo on it, along with a plaid pattern. *On one of the Sub Urban billboards, different brands can be seen. These are Ranch, SEMI and Mercury, as well as two brands "Wanabe" and "Mountain" that are not seen in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the first gameplay video, protagonist Franklin is seen browsing clothing in a Sub Urban store. This served as the first evidence of the store's name being changed from Sub Urban to simply Suburban. *Suburban has three cash registers and can be robbed for about $1,215. *If the player visits the store in Hawick as Michael after Friend Request, the store cashier will ask him how his interview went. If the player makes return visits, Michael will have various conversations with her, often pointing out his age and claims it is difficult to find suitable clothing for a man of his age at the store. Michael will also claim that the cashier is "terrible" at selling. *According to the cashier at the Suburban in Hawick, they do not hire anyone over the age of 25, or anybody who is overweight. They also make the employees wear certain clothes when working in the store. *If the player enters a Suburban store with a wanted level, the redheaded clerk will ask the player to leave, as she claims she doesn't want to be sent back to prison by her parole officer. *Similarly to the Ammu-Nation clerks, some of whom say they "hardly exist outside this store", the Suburban clerks will sometimes complain that they feel as if their shift "is never going to end", a humorous 4th wall break as the clerks will never leave the store on their own accord. See Also *Ponsonbys *Binco *Discount Store de:SubUrban es:SubUrban ru:Sub Urban fr:SubUrban pl:SubUrban Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Clothing Stores Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA V Category:Clothing in GTA Online Category:Clothing Brands Category:Companies